The invention pertains to radio telecommunication systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to cellular telephone and pager systems.
Cellular telephones have become ubiquitous throughout much of the world. Pagers are also widely in use. In operation, a cellular telephone can transmit radio signals to and receive radio signals from a base station. In particular, an individual making a telephone call to a cellular telephone dials the telephone number of the cellular telephone. The telephone communications company through which the telephone call was placed transmits a signal via land lines to the cellular telephone company. The cellular telephone company, in turn, transmits a signal via land lines to a base station which can communicate with the selected cellular telephone. The base station then sends out a high frequency radio signal which can be received by the cellular telephone indicating that there is an incoming telephone call to that cellular telephone. In response to this signal, the cellular telephone rings. If and when the owner of the cellular telephone hears the ring signal and answers the call, a telephone conversation between the two parties can commence.
Pagers operate in essentially the same manner, except that a telephone call does not commence. Rather, the pager rings or vibrates responsive to receipt of the signal from the base station. The owner will then know he has a telephone call. Most modern pagers have a display panel which can display the telephone number of the calling party. The owner can then find a telephone and return the call.
Some pagers as well as cellular telephones have a xe2x80x9cringing silencedxe2x80x9d mode. In this mode, the cellular telephone or pager can receive incoming telephone calls, but does not issue an audible ring. The telephone or pager instead may vibrate or have a visual indicator of an incoming call such as a blinking light. This feature is useful to some individuals because it may be necessary for them to know that a telephone call is being received, but without disturbing others around them. For instance, if an individual is in a meeting, this feature may be very useful.
However, if someone misplaces his or her cellular telephone or pager while it is the ringing silenced mode, this feature can be a nuisance. For instance, if the cellular telephone or pager is on but not in ringing silenced mode, someone can simply call the telephone number of the cellular telephone or pager and then listen for the ringing in order to be guided to the location of the misplaced device. Obviously, this method of locating a misplaced telephone cannot be used if the telephone is in the ringing silenced mode. Further, even if the telephone is not lost, there may be emergency instances when some one must contact the owner of the phone, which might be impossible if the telephone is in the ringing silenced mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cellular telephone, pager or other radio communication device.
In accordance with the present invention, a radio communication device, such as a cellular telephone or pager, having a ringing silenced mode can be caused to exit ringing silenced mode remotely. Particularly, the cellular telephone and/or the cellular communication system to which the telephone is subscribed for service are set up to allow an individual to place a telephone call which will deactivate the ringing silenced mode. For instance, a user can call the cellular telephone company to cause the system to issue a predetermined radio signal which, when received by the particular telephone, causes it to exit ringing silenced mode and ring. Alternatively, for the situation where the telephone is misplaced, the cellular telecommunications system also may simultaneously disable voice mail so that the voice mail system will not divert the call after a limited number of rings, but will allow the telephone to ring continuously.